pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto Vessalius And Saku Kimi Live
Main Information * Idols: Seto Vessalius & Saku Kimi Form: Idol Appareance SetoVessaliusIdoldebut.png Saku.png * Coords: ** Seto: Magical Emerald Coord ** Saku: Magical Pink Coord * Song - Sentimenal Berry * Cookie & Clover Stage Retro_clover_song_stage.png Before the Live Seto: So it's our time Saku! Saku: Yeah, like we promised Seto: Yeah, let's go! Saku: Let's make a wonderful live! ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: The glittering tops are combinating perfectly with the skirt. The balance of the colors is truly amazing, it's perfect coord combination! Seto & Saku: Magical Coord! Live ~On The Stage~ '-Kirari kirari berry na feelinghajikete yuku.' (Twinkling and sparkling, this berry feeling is about to burst) As they start to sing their aura came out, Seto's it's a pure white aura with crowns and jewellries around him while Saku's enchating red aura with flowers around him. '-Anogoro yori choppiri otona kamo sentimental berry.' (I might have grown up a bit since back then, sentimental berry) And then, Seto's shiny creature appeared like always shining bright. '- Kōen e mukau tochū de mitsuke chatta omoide ni' (On my way to the park, something jogged my memory) '-'''Heart・Beat takanatte yuku '''kono machi no memory' (My heartbeat getting faster at the memory of this town) -'Kioku yori ''blanco ga chotto chīsaku kanjiru no wa''' (How the swing I remember now feels a bit too small) '-Watashi ga kodomo janai' shōkona no desu (Is proof I'm not a child anymore) And then their two auras combinated in one, a pure red white light was shining around the whole stage with flowers and crowns as they started the chorus. ~Chorus~ '-Mawaru mawaru taisetsuna omoide tachi' (Turning and turning, my precious memories) They went to the center while singing. '-Making Drama, Switch On!' A large strawberry floats through the sky, which Saku hits like a volleyball before it can land on the ground. Seto stabs into it with a pitchfork, causing smoke and several fruits to appear. Suddenly, a purple ball adorned with several stars comes at the boys and Saku smacks it open to release candies, pudding, jelly beans, and macarons. '-Kono machi kara terashiteru kyō no watashi wo' (From this town, illuminating my present self) He then begins to twirl a pink ribbon and winks, floating up into the air to summon a parfait. Before Seto can bite into it, Saku steals it to take a bite and one drops out of the sky for Seto. Together the girls pose, revealing a larger parfait behind them with several macaron, pudding, ice creams, and jellybeans. -'Miracle Angel à la Mode!' ' Miracle_angel_24.jpg ' '-Cyalume Change!' They'' say and change into their Cyalume coords.'' '-Hitotsu hitotsu tsunagatte tsudzuite iru' (Joined one by one and continuing on) -Tōi mirai no watashi ni todoketai wa sentimental berry (I want to tell my far future self, sentimental berry) And they finish their live with their amazing aura's blinding all the people. Category:Live Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Saku Kimi Category:OmegaPri Category:Xesc13primero Category:Seto's Shows